Reflections
by yellowstar
Summary: A team reflects on each other. SPD
1. Chapter 1

Reflections 1

Pink on green

Just a few drabbles from teammates on teammates. It got in my head and wouldn't get out until I wrote it down. Just a reminder I don't own anything power ranger. Enjoy!

I'm planning on writing 2 more Reflection collections on PRIS and LG, if anyone wants to write on other seasons, I think that would be cool.

He's just misunderstood.

When you look at him it's easy to get caught up in his charm and good sense of humor and think that's all there is to him. It makes me angry when people make fun of him or don't listen to him. Bridge never gets upset; he just goes to prove them wrong. I wish I were more like that, that I wouldn't take everything so personally. It's easy to forget how brilliant he is, how kind and thoughtful he can be. That's why he's my best friend. He always encourages me, always believes in me. And whenever I need him, he's always there.

For example, not too long after we were promoted to B-Squad, I was feeling down on myself because of a horrible training session I had. Bridge offered to train with me until I felt confident in my abilities. Bridge makes the people around him better. He makes our team better.

Sometimes he's the only one I can talk to. He understands me better than my roommate, Z or my boyfriend Sky. He reminds me that I am no longer the person I used to be. That he sees the greatest change in me. When everyone else doubted I would last at the Academy, he stood by me. Without question he offered me his friendship. Here I am, two years later still at the Academy. Still fighting alongside Bridge. I don't know if I would have made it without him.

He makes me laugh until I start to cry. And when I do cry real tears he's always the first one to comfort me. Not that Sky minds, he knows how close we are. He watched us for two years. Besides he's not that way. But he's getting there. I think he's envious of our carefree relationship. I love Sky the way he is, and I love Bridge just the way he is also.

He's the most kind and unselfish person I know. He's always the first one to offer a hand up when someone falls, offers to take their shift when they're sick, or just sit next to you and listen.

For someone with so much energy, it's amazing how still he can be when you need him. When he listens to you, it's like he's only focused on you. He's never wondering about what he could be doing, or how much I complain. All these qualities make him a great teammate and friend. And I know it will make him a great boyfriend, and someday a great husband.

I wonder if Z knows he has the biggest crush on her?


	2. Red on Yellow

Reflections 8

Red on Yellow

She made me look beyond myself.

My little sister taught me to look beyond myself. We met by chance on the streets. She was running away from home and I had already established my life on the streets. There was something vulnerable about her that I couldn't resist. I was afraid for her that she would get hurt. My protective side came out when I met Z.

Not that you would know it now. She doesn't need my protection anymore. Not that she gets a choice, older brothers are known for being involved in little sister's lives. She wanted to get off the streets and into something bigger. Z always had big dreams that life could not disturb. She would not be deterred. Despite our dire circumstances she was always reaching out to others.

She jumped at the chance Commander Cruger offered us to be part of the B-Squad. I feared she might leave me behind when we met the others, but my fears were unfounded. She was always by my side. The first few nights we spent talking late into the nihgt, comforting each other in our new surroundings. I was more afraid than she was. She loved to take chances, forget about the danger that was involved. She's given me more than my share of heart attacks worrying about her.

She was the peace negotiator between the rest of the team and I. She managed to keep things from going out of control. She's not afraid to call me out when I've been a jerk, nor is she afraid to encourage me when I'm down. She never hides anything from me, she knows I'll find out eventually.

I know she was hurt when I left SPD, but it was a choice I had to make. I only hope that she will find someone who will love her like she deserves. No matter where life takes us, we will always be family. I'm glad that gets along with the others so well, it gives me peace of mind that she's in such a good place with great people. I know I'm where I'm supposed to be, but I still miss them so much. How could I not? Spending a year of my life with them is not something I'll soon forget. And after all that I've been through with Z, she'll always have a special place in my heart.

I think it's time for a visit to my sister.


	3. Yellow on Pink

Reflections 6

Yellow on pink

"Syd, you've taught us all to be better rangers."

I never say anything I don't mean. I was sincere when I told Syd she had taught us all how to be better rangers. She never looked down at anyone, whether they were her teammates or just D-squad cadets. She accepted Jack and I without question onto the team. Accepting me as a roommate was a different story. At the beginning she seemed naïve and shallow. But it didn't take her long to prove me wrong. I hate admitting I'm wrong, but I was wrong about Syd.

I didn't think we'd even become friends. Now we're more like sisters. Sharing secrets, crying over boys, all the things I never thought I'd do. But I realized it's okay to have more than one side of you. Syd still can be a bit consumed by her looks, but it never hinders her ability as a ranger or a teammate. If you need her, she'll drop her hairbrush in an instant to help you.

She may have been blessed with so much money, but she's just as generous to give it away. When I needed a new wardrobe after being assigned to B-Squad, Syd had volunteered to take me shopping. And what an experience that was. She is just as happy to do things for other people, as she is to do them for herself. When Sky was sick she was the one to go get him some medicine or food, even staying up all night. Because that's what friends do, Syd said.

At first I was jealous of her relationship with Bridge until I realized they were similar to Jack and I. And then I noticed that she had a thing for the blue ranger. I was skeptic that he would ever get a life and a girlfriend. But if anyone had a chance it was Syd. I don't even think he realized he had been hit with Syd's charm, and before we all knew it they were dating.

There's nothing I wouldn't do for Syd. In fact whenever Sky had made her cry, however unintentional it may be, I let him know it. I know Syd would do the same for me. It's an unspoken pact we have as sisters. It's one thing to be born sisters; it's another to choose to be sisters. It's a bond that will survive long after our terms as rangers.

I need to go find Syd and talk to her about Bridge.


	4. Green on Blue

Reflections 4

Green on Blue

I love to annoy him.

It's just so easy. It doesn't take much. He always had his head in the SPD manual. It didn't bother me though; I just kept talking until he responded. And he usually did. At first it was mostly anger, which turned into mild annoyance, and gradually amusement.

He's changed so much in the last two years. At first he was so uptight, no one could stand to be around him. Including Syd, who hasn't met a person she doesn't like yet. Things went from bad to worse when Jack was chosen to be red ranger. But through that disappointment I think he learned that life couldn't be lived by a checklist or a set of protocol. Life just happens. I'd like to think I taught him that. It wasn't long after that he and Syd started dating.

I've never seen Sky so nervous before. He must have been desperate because he was asking me for advice. I wasn't surprised when he wanted to ask Syd out. I've known them both for years and watched them dance around their less than obvious feelings. Even Jack and Z noticed and that's saying a lot.

He used to be so worried about what others think. He was consumed by the thought of making his dad proud. Now he's proud of himself and has made us all proud of him, and proud to serve under him, now that Cruger chose him to be the next red ranger. He realizes he's not perfect, and doesn't have to be.

Soon he won't be my roommate anymore. I can't imagine living with anyone else. Despite his anal retentive attention to cleanliness, I've grown to enjoy his quirks. Not that Sky would ever confess to having any. I've never seen someone with such a compulsion to fold towels like Sky. Or how almost everything he owns is blazoned with SPD across it. But Sydney is slowly changing that nasty habit. She doesn't want him to be thinking of work when he's supposed to be thinking of her. Personally, I think he's thinking about her when he's supposed to be thinking of work. I've actually seen him space out a few times on Commander Cruger. It just gives me something to tease him about.

It's not as fun to annoy him anymore. First of all, because we actually get along, and Second, he's in love which makes him so much easier to live with.


	5. Blue on Green

Reflections

Blue on Green

I thought he was a freak.

I mean who reads minds? Then I thought, well who can make a force field? He was so different from me. He never ran out of things to talk about. In fact I think that is a hobby of his-talking. And did I mention his love of all things buttery? At first I was uncomfortable around him. He did the strangest things, like standing on his head at the most random moments.

Then I was jealous of him. Or should I say of his and Sydney's relationship. They were two of a kind, carefree and fun, always wanting to include me in their plans. I turned them down for so long, I expected them to give up on me. I didn't realize then what I know now, they are the most stubborn two on the ranger squad. You might have thought it would be Jack and Z or even me, but get in Syd and Bridge's way and look out. You might as well give in now, because they'll make you do things you swear you would never do otherwise. Not that I regret though.

He was the one who told me to make my move. Funny, Bridge giving me advice on girls. But he was right. Sydney did have feelings for me. I don't know if I ever would have had the courage to ask her out without him.

Sometimes I feel like I ask for his advice more than he asks for mine. I'm such a worrier, so caught up in who I should be. Bridge just is. He's not trying to be something he's not. He's naturally confident, and out going. We're as different as night and day. At first that bothered me. How would we ever get along? But now I appreciate our differences.

One thing I learned about Bridge in the last two years is he is the most honest person you'll ever meet. He won't lie to you but he's not brutally honest either. He is such a caring person; he's helped me become more caring as well, for Syd's sake. His pursuit of truth is something to look up to. While the rest of us are quick to judge, Bridge sits back and waits for the evidence before deciding what is true. That patience has helped us time and time again.

Bridge is more than the green ranger. He's more than a psychic. He's even more than a roommate. He's like a brother to me. I've already asked him to be my best man.

That's because he's the only one who knows that I'm proposing to Sydney. After all, he was there with me to pick out the ring.


	6. Green on Pink

Reflections 3

Green on Pink

Syd says she always takes things personally.

I think that's what makes her who she is. She's sensitive to others, if you actually look beyond her beauty to see who she really is. For so long it was so hard to know the real Sydney. I think she was afraid that she would become what everyone had told her she was. Just a helpless princess, with no worries in the world and talent so big she could get whatever she wanted.

She not only proved them wrong, but everyone in the Academy as well. She didn't need their approval or their belief, because she so strongly believed in herself. Her confidence bled to the rest of the team. She believed that we could achieve anything, and who didn't want to believe her? Even the most hard-core skeptics eventually gave in to Syd's optimism. That's when we started to function as a team. I don't think that's a coincidence.

Sydney had to work the hardest to get promoted to B-squad. But she didn't complain, she persevered. It didn't come easy to her, but she put in extra hours when no one was looking. Sky might not have noticed her absence but I did and brought her numerous dinners when she had missed them because of her training. No one was prouder of Syd than me when we all got promoted together. There is no one else I would rather fight beside.

No matter the situation, Sydney won't give up. I remember the time Cruger was especially pissed at us and sent us to the dreaded obstacle course. We had an hour to either finish or not. While the rest of us went in after a futile hour on the course, Syd never did. It wasn't till we were sitting for dinner that we realized she was missing. Syd finally turned up three hours later, muddy and exhausted. Her effort impressed the commander who gave her the purple triangle of perseverance. She was only the fifth cadet and first woman to receive that honor under Cruger's command.

Syd has an impact on everyone around her. She's taught Z the bond of sisterhood and that she could trust her. She taught me to never give up, and Jack learned how to appreciate and use everyone's talent as a leader. Finally she gave Sky the greatest gift anyone could receive. Love. Her love changed him completely; his whole life no longer revolves around SPD anymore. To which we are grateful. She made us the team that we are today. She's been great at anything she's ever set out to do, whether it is being a beauty queen, teen musician, or power ranger.

I know she's going to be a great wife.


	7. Yellow on Blue

Reflections 14

Yellow on Blue

He thought I didn't notice.

Sky Tate was so obvious. He could hide his feelings from her, but not from me. He pretended to be reading his book but he was really watching Syd. No one could read the manual that much anyway. He must have it memorized. I often wondered what was stopping him from approaching her. He couldn't possibly think she wasn't interested. As her roommate I definitely knew she was interested. Believe me, I've heard about Sky at obscene times of the night too much for my liking. But I have to admit I was just as bad. I often turned to Syd for advice on Bridge.

Other teammates were just as clueless, but still I'm not surprised. He would do anything for Sydney. His eyes would light up when she walked into the room. He would always leave room on the couch hoping she would sit next to him. But what gave it away was when she had been slashed by one of Grumm's monsters and was unmoving on the ground. I have never seen him move so fast or scream so loud. Her name came pouring out of his mouth without concern of what it meant. All he knew was that she needed him.

She allowed him to protect her, even though she was quite capable as a ranger. He taught her to how to be more disciplined, and she taught him how to open up to the team. They had a rhythm between them, knowing how they fought they always ended up near each other, covering each other.

She is responsible for the new Sky Tate. Her kind disposition brought him out of his depression and guilt over things he couldn't control. She never allowed him to be by himself, always drawing him back to the group. And he always let her. Not that he would ever admit to giving in, but when it came to Syd he just couldn't say no.

He says he isn't romantic, but I've seen the flowers that mysteriously show up at the room when Syd's been gone. How she smiles when she smells them. How she curls up with his favorite shirt just because she misses him. He opens doors for her, and treats her with the respect she deserves. He also challenges her to be more than she thinks. He has such belief in her because she has such belief in him.

I hope she asks me to be maid of honor.


	8. Pink on Blue

Reflections 7

Pink on Blue

He doesn't treat me like a princess.

Well, maybe he did at first. But he quickly came to accept me as a teammate. To get him to accept friendship was a much harder challenge. He pretended to not want to be friends, but I know that was just an act. He was always hiding behind regulations and rules. He had been raised that way and it was comfortable for him.

I made him uncomfortable. I knew that without him telling me. I didn't mean to, I was just being friendly. But it must have worked, because eventually he stopped resisting. He started coming to game night or movie night, which meant he had less time for reading.

He didn't care what I wore or what I did. He taught me to value who you were as a person. That character would take you a lot farther than your looks or possessions ever would. I respect him for his strong opinions and values.

All my life I've been treated like a princess, like what I say is not important or valid. Sky doesn't treat me like that. He often asks my opinion on things, and lately he's even asked for my help. He believes in me. Despite all his emotional detachments, he always knew when I needed some encouragement. It meant so much to me when he would cheer me up, because I knew it wasn't easy for him, but he knew it was important to me. That's something I admire about Sky. He never takes the easy way out. It would be easy to put the blame or responsibility on someone else, but he never does. It's almost a fault of his. Sometimes he takes too much responsibility for things.

Then there was the time he took a hit for me in battle. Without words he showed me how much he cared. Right after that he finally let down his wall and let me in to see the real Schulyer Tate. I remember finding him out on the roof completely by accident, and discovering his favorite spot. He invited me to join him, glad that I had found him and glad for my company.

Since then we've been inseparable. He is just the most wonderful man I've ever known. He's more than the Prince Charming I always dreamed I would marry. He's strong, true, hardworking, and humble. Not to mention extremely gorgeous! Despite everything I've witnessed as a power ranger, I've yet to lose my optimism about life.

Real Life can have a fairy tale ending.


	9. Blue on Pink

Reflections 5

Blue on pink

How did I get so lucky?

Despite all my efforts to push her away, Sydney still managed to get closer than anyone else has ever tried or succeeded. At first it was hard to see past her looks. I mean she's gorgeous all right? I had heard through the grapevine that she loved to sing. Curious I followed her one-day to the music room. Boy was I blown away by her voice and her talent. Why was she a power ranger when she had such a gift? It was then that I realized that Sydney Drew was no ordinary beauty queen. She couldn't escape her looks, but they didn't make her who she was.

One day I walked into the common room to see my two teammates laughing on the couch. I felt alone as I realized if I kept pushing them away I would be alone. Deep down I wanted their friendship. Sydney made me see what it means to be a friend. She's always there for you, loyal to the end. Why else would the former beauty queen spend hours digging in the rain because of RIC?

She was the first one to show Jack and Z around and make them feel like a part of the team. She always believed in Bridge, even when the rest of us thought he was crazy. And crazy enough, she believed in me. I called her immature, told her to grow up, told her I didn't need her. And yet she saw beyond my selfish and arrogant exterior and allowed me into her life. She told me things she hadn't told anyone, not even Bridge. There's not a lot he doesn't know about her. She told me how empty she was before coming to SPD, how everyone had her life planned out for her. How she was really confused when she started.

But I watched her grow up from a girl to a young woman, my heart just melted. It didn't take long for me to fall head over heels for our pink ranger. She could have had anyone she wanted but she wanted me. That's the most humbling thing I've ever experienced. Sydney taught me about love. She loves unconditionally and unafraid, never holding anything back. She told me she loved me first, much to my surprise. But she was just showing me the way. She never pressured me into saying it; she knew I would say it when I was ready.

I'm telling her tonight. Right before I ask her to change her name to Sydney Tate.


	10. Green on Yellow

Reflections 10

Green on yellow

What to do about her?

Syd's the only one who knows how I feel about Z. At first I was afraid of the tough yellow ranger. Besides she was always attached to the red ranger and I was certain that they had a thing. Syd reassured me that Jack and Z's relationship was like hers and mine. I was so relieved at that revelation. Now if only I knew what to do about it.

Let me tell you what I like most about Z. Despite her tough exterior, she has a compassionate heart for people. She hates it when others are hurting. She'll do anything in her power to help others. Like Sam, a young boy she found and is now the Omega ranger. She's beautiful and self-sufficient, and she makes me laugh.

We actually have a lot in common. We both love old movies, basketball, and garbage pizza. Not to mention that we're both night owls. One night we had a competition to see who could stay up later. We both ended up crashing on the floor in the common room. Needless to say, Cruger was not amused when we came to morning meeting in our pajamas with dark circles under our eyes.

It's nice to have her around. She's like a sister to Sydney offering her the support that I just can't give, no matter how much Syd begs me. Besides sometimes Syd is so busy with Sky that's just me and Z. I guess that's how my feelings for her developed. We both get bored easily, so we constantly challenge each other in light ball, or a board game, or if we're feeling spunky we go spar in the training simulator.

She's thoughtful though she doesn't want you to know that. One day I found my favorite comic book outside my door. Or she will bring me some yummy buttery toast for no reason. I can't let her reputation be ruined by calling her a softie, but I know she's comfortable here at SPD, and with me.

Still I'm afraid to rock the boat and ask her out. What if it ruins our wonderful friendship? Syd told me to take a risk. Sometimes I live life too safely because I know all the dangers that emotions can bring. Z is the opposite, she's not afraid to take risks. She is always looking for a challenge and something new to learn. Though we have some similarities, we are still very different.

How do I get her to notice me?


	11. Pink on Yellow

Reflections 16

Pink on yellow

More than a roommate…

I didn't want a roommate. I was happy to be the only girl on the team. I had been the only girl all my life. I was wary when this loud, messy girl took over half of my room. It didn't take long for me to change my mind. I had someone to confide in. Bridge was great and all, but I needed a girl friend. Z told me when my outfit didn't match or if I had a blackhead. She's always honest; I never had to wonder what she was thinking.

Over the months we started sharing habits. I would listen to her music when she wasn't around and she would ask to borrow clothes and would let me do her hair and makeup. We talked about the boys endlessly, constantly worrying about Sky and Bridge. She would make me do physical activities and in return I would drag her to the mall. Eventually we even stopped complaining about doing what the other one wanted to do. We just wanted to spend time together.

Our close relationship helped the boys get closer too. They were forced to join forces or else risk being taken over by us. That was the plan anyway. And it worked, though they are none the wiser.

Z is more than a roommate now. She is like a sister. Sure we still fight and bicker, but we still love each other. Being sisters always wins over whatever fight we may be having. She's taught me how to be tougher, that I don't need anyone's approval of me to succeed. That I don't need to take everything so personally. She's not afraid to make mistakes, and I look up to her for that.

I sure hope she takes the plunge and asks Bridge out since she is so adventurous. They're good for each other though. Bridge helps Z relax and Z keeps Bridge focused. I swear I've even seen her eat some of his over buttered toast. IF that's not love, what is? It's amusing to see how they interact with each other. Bridge always knows where Z is at all times, and somehow Z can read his aura and know when he's upset.

I'm glad for them. Bridge is my best friend and he deserves the best. Z is my roommate and she deserves the best. I pray they find the happiness and love they are looking for.

Open up your hearts and let fate lead the way.


	12. Red on Pink

Reflections 15

Red on Pink

There's more than meets the eye.

When I first met Sydney her beauty took me aback. But as time passed I was impressed with her personality as well. It would be easy to say that she was just a princess, but that would not describe her all that well. A princess wouldn't be out fighting battles for herself and others. She would not be out fighting evil. She was more capable than I imagined and I'm glad to have her on the team.

She always wears her heart on her sleeve. If she's happy you know it because she's singing as she goes around the academy. If she's sad, she gets real quiet. If she's mad or angry, her brilliant blues are shining with tears. I hate it when she's anything but happy. She's become an important part of my life.

She's the one who inspired me to go after my dreams. Not that she knows that. She didn't tell me to leave SPD but she always told me to follow my heart, it would never steer him wrong. Syd certainly was following her own advice, and finally Sky had recently admitted his feelings to the pink ranger. He was glad for the two of them. Syd wasn't intimidated by Sky and Sky wasn't as hard when he was with Syd.

To know Syd is to love her. She has this angelic presence about her that makes you want to protect her, and the toughness inside to protest when you step on her toes. She's so graceful and a heart of gold. Behind all of that is a computer genius. Syd's the one the technicians go to when they have questions about the computer systems.

I think the team would have fallen apart without her. Her friendship with Bridge and Sky and her acceptance of Z and I helped the unity of the team. Sydney doesn't have a mean bone in her body. But that doesn't mean she isn't tough. She's not afraid of a challenge, nor will she be bullied.

Before you know it, she's snuck in and stolen your heart without you being aware of it. I miss the sound of her laughter the most. Sometimes if I think hard enough I can hear it in my head and I smile. When Syd's around you can't help but smile.

I can't wait to see what life has in store for her.


	13. Yellow on Green

Reflections 13

Yellow on Green

I've never met anyone more relaxed than Bridge.

He has the ability to have more energy than anyone I know, including Syd on caffeine; or he can be so still you swear he's sleeping when he's meditating. His easygoing manner intrigued me. His fascination with buttery toast frightened me; his psychic powers amazed me and his thoughtfulness made me fall in love with him.

With Bridge, there are no ulterior motives, its totally sincere. He goes out of his way to make others happy. It's so funny to watch him and Syd together; they have this other language that only the two of them know. It's probably because they're both super bubbly and friendly. But there's more to them than their enthusiasium for life.

I have to give him credit for rooming with Sky, because at the beginning he was so unbearable. But no one is as persistent as Bridge, how can you not be friends with someone who cares for people so much?

I was drawn to him because he was so different from any other boy I knew. He was innocent and hopeful. He even made me hopeful that my life after SPD had potential. He taught me how to relax. To enjoy life as it comes. Being a ranger you can't afford to take it for granted. He would offer to take me for a walk when I was stressed or listen to me vent out my frustrations. Bridge always has a positive outlook on what's happening; he never doubts that we will win.

It didn't take long for me to fall for the green ranger. His kindness often left me speechless. If I fell asleep in the common room and found myself covered with a blanket, I knew Bridge had been there. He would bring me hot chocolate when I had a bad day. It's hard not to develop feelings when you live with someone day in and day out. I mean if Sky could fall prey to a relationship, what chance do they rest of us have? Bridge would call it fate.

I just wish I knew how he really felt. He treated Syd almost the same way and they're just friends. That's just who he is. Completely unselfish.

As long as I had Jack, I knew I would be okay. I just didn't know that I would make three other friends. The green ranger has become a close ally to me in our fight against Grumm.

I've even learned to tolerate buttery toast.


	14. Blue on Red

Reflections 9

Blue on Red

I was supposed to be the red ranger.

All of my life I had trained to be the red ranger. Then Cruger picks this kid off the streets with no Academy training. I was floored. I won't pretend that I liked him. Not even a little. Not even for the sake of the team. All I could see was the position I should have had being filled by a nobody.

I felt betrayed when Syd and Bridge quickly followed his lead. They never seemed to respond to my orders. They didn't respect my leadership because I didn't respect them. Jack instinctively knew how to be a leader. He spent time with the team and knew how to use them effectively. He recognized his own weaknesses and was willing to ask for help.

I soon realized it was emotions that kept me from being the red ranger. I thought my teammates were not good enough for me to follow that being the red ranger was my right, my destiny. Jack was always level headed and cool. He never once led us by his emotions; he was so thorough in his preparations and thought through all of his decisions. He would never put us at risk. He was a great leader, teammate, and most of all friend.

I never thought we would be friends. But again I realized it was all on me why we weren't friends. It was mostly my fault why we weren't close as a team. I always chose to sit away from them, to never participate in their "juvenile" activities. I discovered that they didn't care what they did, just that they were doing it together.

After I started spending more time with the others I found myself understanding him more, and the others as well. I saw the qualities that made Jack a great and natural leader. He was confident, fearless, and decisive. Most of all he was trustworthy. The others trusted him with their lives and he trusted them to be the best rangers they could be. He never doubted their abilities, though he didn't know them. He had faith that I was envious of.

I wish I hadn't been so stubborn to begin with. There's so much more I could have learned from him. I guess I have learned a lot though. Leadership is more than telling others what to do. Its showing them, leading by example. I can't expect them to do anything I'm not willing to do myself. I'm so glad Jack was here to show me how to be the leader the other rangers need me to be. Without him, we wouldn't be where we are today.

I finally got what I wanted. But I wish that Jack had never left.


	15. Red on Cruger

Reflections 11

Red on Cruger

Thank you for changing my life.

I'm not the same person I was a year ago. 1 year ago I was living on the street only responsible for Z and myself. That all changed when we were apprehended by the B-squad. We were offered to be involved in something bigger. I knew going to jail would be a black mark on my record, and this would be the chance to turn my life around.

I've never had someone believe in me before. Not only did I become part of a team, I became its leader. It was awkward at first, but Commander Cruger supported me and believed in me. Soon I was responsible for three other people besides Z. It was a humbling privilege to be leading them into battle for the sake of good.

Cruger taught me to look at the bigger picture. How many times did I and the team jump to conclusions without having all the information? He was patient with me, guiding me in leadership. There were rough times no doubt, but the good times outweigh them mightily. I would not change one moment of it.

I will always remember my teammates and my time at SPD. It's molded me into the person I am now. A person I can be proud of. He taught me that we could overcome anything, because we have a choice to either accept what has happened and move on, or dwell on it and miss opportunities for something bigger.

I learned to take responsibility for my actions and the actions of those that I lead. Leadership is not easy, and it's only as good as the team beside you. Lucky for me, I had one of the greatest teams of all time. Through adversity grew respect, and out of respect came friendship. When friends fight side by side, there is strength that cannot be defeated.

Sometimes I look back at what my life could have been. I could still be rotting in jail, or continuing my life of crime. Sometimes what you think is bad luck is actually a saving grace. I'm grateful everyday for Commander Cruger for his intervention and the friends I have made.

I'm hoping to change many lives as well.


	16. Cruger on Team

Reflections 12

Cruger on team

Everything I've hoped and more…

I knew it would be hard from the start. Trying to merge five strong willed young adults and make them a team. Most would think I'm crazy. But they never let me down. They often doubted my faith in them but I never doubted my faith in home. They always compared themselves to the A-squad, but I reminded them if the A-squad were so amazing they never would have been captured in the first place. They had never been captured.

Each of them has grown over this past year. They've become everything I've hoped and more. Sure it was difficult at the beginning with the tension between Jack and Sky and the general adjustments of each other. But they never wavered in their commitment to SPD or each other. When duty called, they answered without fail. They will be remembered as one of the greatest teams of SPD ever.

Five rangers, five different personalities. Jack Landors, strong and wise; patient and determined. He became the leader I saw on the street. He took care of his team, leading by example, and defending them when necessary. He was respected by each of his teammates. Sky Tate was the epitome of the SPD cadet. Determined and the strongest member of the team, he became even stronger when he let go of his jealousy of Jack. Slowly he became the man his dad would be proud of.

Bridge Carson relied heavily on his instinct. Despite his goofy demeanor, he was seriously devoted to his teammates. His powers were great and often a hindrance to him personally, but he never complained about his gift. He was determined to use his gift in the fight of good against evil.

Z Delgado is the fire of the team. She will go to the wall for you, and always up for an adventure. Her free spirit got her into trouble sometimes, but everyone knew that she was loyal to the core. There was a spark in Sydney Drew's eyes that made me notice her. Despite her beautiful appearance, she was always in the fight and never let her teammates down. She was the glue of the B-squad, her friendly cheerful manner kept the group relaxed. Syd as she was affectionately called by her friends was the most trusted member of the team. The two girls had the power to make the males on the team do pretty much whatever they wanted without them knowing it. How else did Bridge, Sky, and Jack end up in Syd's fashion show?

Jack's moved on now, and Sky has been promoted to red ranger with Bridge following him up the ranks to blue. However they turned down the offer to be A-squad. They didn't need the recognition, they knew who they were. The best SPD officers the Academy had to offer. I'm not sure what the future holds once this war is over, but I know the best is yet to come for each of them.


End file.
